


Let Sleeping Moose Lie

by Crossroads_Castiel



Series: The Great Fan Fiction Scavenger Hunt Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Nervous Dean, Newly Human Castiel, No Sex, One Shot, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossroads_Castiel/pseuds/Crossroads_Castiel
Summary: My submission for the Great Fan Fiction Scavenger HUnt: Round OneTrope: There is only one bedSupernatural element: Castiel wears different clothesDean, Sam, and Cas have to share a one bed hotel room for the night. Dean is totally, absolutely not nervous about having to be that close to Cas. Nope. Not at all.





	

“There is only one bed,” Dean said with wide eyes as he took in the sparse hotel room with it’s typical accommodations, except the distinct lack of a second bed. 

“I heard you the first three times Dean. The hotel was booked.” Sam said with a sigh as he threw his duffel bag on the floor.. 

“I’ll say it again. There is only ONE bed, and three of us. Have you forgotten how to math, Sammy?” Dean growled out, glancing over his shoulder nervously at Castiel. He’d been decidely human for only a few months and this was the first hunt they’d all gone on together since then. Dean had wanted to give him time to adjust but Cas was insistent he was ready to start hunting again. 

Dean could still not get used to the lack of a trench coat. It hurt his soul a little to see Castiel wearing a hoodie. It was decidely not nearly as intimidating as the trench coat but Cas had to ditch the trench coat when he became human and Dean hadn’t asked him what happened to it. Seeing Cas in converse and a hoodie made him look less like a millenia old Angel and more like a hip dad jogger. Dean was going to buy the nerdy little guy a new coat as soon as he had the chance. 

Castiel looked nervously at the bed and bit his lip, shuffling his feet on the ground. “I got quite accustomed to sleeping on the floor at the Gas N Sip. It would be no sacrifice to sleep on the floor here so you and Sam can have it, Dean.” 

Dean gritted his teeth, biting back the guilt he was still feeling over Castiel’s previous homelessness. "It will be fine, Cas. We can all share. It’ll be like one big slumber party, except with three grown dudes…” Dean sighed out as he rolled his eyes. “We can braid Sam’s hair, have a pillow fight, and tell ghost stories.”

"I’m sensing sarcasm…“ Castiel said with a quirk of his eyebrow, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes as if in prayer. "Yes, Cas, sarcasm. It’ll be fine, though. Maybe at least you don’t snore like Sam.”

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. “Like you’re such a great bed sharer. You kick in your sleep, like a damn mule.”

"I really can sleep on the floor…“ Castiel mumbled out timidly. Dean shut his eyes again and took a deep breath. Cas’ self-confidence had been shot to Hell since he became human. He wasn’t used to him being so soft spoken. He would do almost anything to have his self-confident Angel back.

"Damn it, Cas. You’re sleeping in the bed. You can sleep between Sam and I, because I apparently kick…” Dean said as he dragged his feet to the bathroom, tired from the day’s work.

When he came out, Sam took his turn. Dean had changed into his typical baggy plaid pajama pants and t-shirt. He sat down on the only chair surrounding the scarred up cheap, laminate table shoved into the corner of the room. He looked over to watch Cas. He was staring at the TV, sitting in the middle of the bed with his legs criss-crossed. Cas leaned over and rested his head on his fists while he watched and Dean sighed. How could the little dorky guy be so cute…Cute? What. No. Not cute.

When Sam came back changed, Castiel slid off the bed, grabbed his bag, and took his turn in the bathroom. Sam sat down on the left side of the bed and fiddled with his phone. “You sure you’re okay to share? I can go get some blankets from the desk and make a pallet on the floor. One of us can sleep down there.” Sam decidely did not make eye contact with his clueless brother.

Dean looked over at Sam with overly wide eyes. “Why wouldn’t I be okay? Totally, absolutely okay with sharing a bed with you and Cas. Why?”

Sam bit his lip and shook his head at his phone, amused. “No reason.”

When Castiel walked out of the bathroom, Dean’s nails dug into the table top. He had on black cotton pajama pants that hugged his hips and a grey t-shirt that looked like it was taunting him by defining every muscle in the ex-angel’s chest. Dean felt eyes on him and Sam was smirking and putting his eyes back to his phone. The older brother glared at Sam and then looked back to Cas. There was absolutely nothing inappropriate about his sleeping attire, except that Dean was used to layers, lots of layers, separating Dean from Castiel’s body.

Dean tried not to hyperventilate as they all crawled into bed. Dean put his back to Castiel, who was lying in the middle of the bed on his back. He laid himself right at the edge of the bed, as far away from Cas as he could get without falling off. It didn’t take long for Sam, in all his annoyingness, to fall straight asleep and start snoring. Dean sighed and he felt Castiel fidget at his back.

"Cas, you still awake?“ Dean whispered in the dark, knowing the answer.

"Yes, Dean. Sam is a very loud snorer,” Castiel said with a sigh in his gravelly voice.

“I told you. This is what I’ve endured for years…” Dean said with a soft laugh, rolling over onto his back and looking over at Castiel, their eyes locking for a moment then looking over at the snoring figure shaking the bed. The space was tight enough that their arms brushed unavoidably.

"I’m sorry you have to share with us both, Dean. I know it’s very…uncomfortable this way.“

Dean squeezed his eyes shut. "It’s no big deal, buddy.” Suddenly Sam kicked his leg and Cas was shoved into Dean’s side. “Shit!” Dean hissed as he scooted to the very, very edge of the bed.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Castiel pushed against Sam’s leg, which was now straddled across half the mattress. “Okay, I see now why Crowley calls him Moose. Damn. I can’t get him to move. I miss my Angel strength.”

"Asshole said I was the one who kicked…“ Dean grumbled.

"I’ll just…” Cas got on his side with his back to Sam and almost curled into the younger WInchester, trying to give Dean the space he knew he needed. Sam elbowed Castiel in the face and Cas huffed. “You know what…I’m sleeping on the floor.” Cas sat up and went to crawl down the bed when Dean grabbed Castiel’s ankle through the hem of his pants.

"Cas,“ Dean growled out, "I believe you have spent quite enough time sleeping on floors because of me. Get your ass back up here and lie down. It’s fine.” Castiel looked at Dean and scowled as he came back to lie down as close to Sam as he could. Dean was tempted to tell Castiel his intimidating face was less intimidating without the threat of smiting but he thought better of it. Sam then sprawled out more, flinging an arm over Cas’ chest. Cas gave a strangled plea for help to Dean. Dean kicked Sam in the shins hard, but he didn’t budge. “Friggin moose… I’ll rescue you…Hold on.” Dean grumbled, prying his brother’s arm off of Cas. “Come on. Just scoot over here by me. It’s totally fine. Sam’s going to smother you if you don’t.”

Cas scooted over closer to Dean and Sam settled down, keeping his appendages to himself. Castiel sighed and stared at the ceiling, and Dean opened one eye to watch him, since he was now turned to face him. Tomorrow they would find a damn hotel with two beds. At least Cas was a considerate bed sharer, unlike Sam, who Dean was considering smothering with a pillow as his snores increased in volume.

“If I smother Sam with a pillow, will you help me bury the body?” Dean whispered, winking at Cas as he laughed.

“It won’t be the first body I have helped you bury, Dean…"Cas said with a serious face.

"What a special friendship…” Dean snickered. Castiel smiled at Dean, his eyes wide with sleeplessness.

"You have a lot of trouble sleeping don’t you? I can’t imagine how weird it is….“

"Exceedingly….weird. Being human is much different than I imagined…” Castiel said with a sigh.

"Yeah, it’s a big ball of awkward alright…Damn it Sam!“ Sam again kicked out and shoved Castiel right up onto Dean’s side, and Dean scrambled back in a panic, landing in a heap on the floor, looking up at Castiel like he was the culprit.

"Dean!” Cas whispered as he peered over the side of the bed, his disheveled hair making Dean grin despite himself.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes and Sam’s snoring increased. “You know what, grab the cover and pillows. Screw, Sam. We can both sleep on the damn floor. Less chance of injury by hooved mammal.”

Dean arranged a little nest of blankets and pillows and he and Cas fell quickly to sleep. When they had settled down and fallen asleep, their limbs reached out for one another unconsciously. Dean’s arm snaked around Cas’ waist and Castiel’s hands gripped onto the front of Dean’s shirt, seeking familiarity and comfort. Sam cracked his wide awake eyes open and grinned. He crawled down to the end of the bed, snapped a photo as blackmail…or proof for the two idiots, then he stretched out across the mattress he got all to himself. Win Win situation all around. Never let it be said Sam couldn’t act.


End file.
